


Let Us Go Then, You and I

by johnnyssilverhand



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Don't Fear the Reaper Ending, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Johnny's Impressive Cock, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Smut, Spoilers for Don't Fear the Reaper Ending, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyssilverhand/pseuds/johnnyssilverhand
Summary: V is faced with a choice in Mikoshi- give up her life for the man she loves, or give up the man she loves for her life.Except this time, there's a choice she hasn't considered.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Let us go then, you and I,

When the evening is spread out against the sky

Like a patient etherized upon a table;

Let us go, through certain half-deserted streets,

The muttering retreats

Of restless nights in one-night cheap hotels

And sawdust restaurants with oyster-shells:

Streets that follow like a tedious argument

Of insidious intent

To lead you to an overwhelming question …

Oh, do not ask, “What is it?”

Let us go and make our visit.

“The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock,” T.S. Eliot

* * *

Every time she has entered cyberspace, V has hated it. It’s cold, dark, and she can barely make out the structures surrounding her. She’s not quite sure where she is, just that Alt, with her giant AI presence, floats above her and Johnny.

_Johnny._

Her heart aches with a loss she has not yet felt. There’s a sharp something nestled there. She doesn’t know if that pain is real, or some facsimile of pain created by the vast expanse of cyberspace. V and Johnny sit in fabricated chairs and in the silence, she thinks of how she got here.

A suicide mission through Arasaka, killing everything that moved. V is surprised she’s not covered in blood, even here. It’s not quite guilt she feels, because fuck Arasaka, but killing all of those people? That takes a toll on you.

Then, Smasher. The battle was fierce, and V was sure this was where she met her end. But Johnny encouraged her on, and she felt a sick sense of satisfaction when she put that final bullet through the meat of his skull. The struggle to plug her dying body into Mikoshi.

And now, an ultimatum. V looks at Johnny, his presence the most detailed part of this cyberspace realm, and she doesn’t feel the relief she would have expected. Despite his first impression, he had changed- become a friend- more than that, really. Friend isn’t the right word to use for someone that knows you better than you know yourself. Johnny Silverhand, rockerboy terrorist, was something more than she could name. And now, they are to be separated, aren’t they? V should be glad to have her body back but… life without Johnny isn’t one she wants to live.

It’s with this thought that she realizes:

_Fuck. I’m in love with him._

The sharp something near her heart feels more like a gaping gunshot wound now.

Alt’s saying something about how she was able to separate their engram when V stands abruptly from the table.

“I can’t do this. I can’t be the one to go back” she says, looking at Alt and Johnny with determination across her digitized features. Johnny rips off his aviators and looks at her with his dark eyes.

“Like hell you’re not! I’m the one who agreed to get wiped, remember?” V shakes her head.

“Johnny, I want you to go back.”

“Fuck that, V! We didn’t come this far for you to pussy out at the last second!” He stands, the chair he sat in clattering to the ground behind him.

V says silent for a moment. She feels like- like if she says anything now, she’ll collapse. She wouldn’t be surprised if Alt could feel her heart breaking in this space of ones and zeroes. A few beats pass, and V knows she’s running out of time. She feels herself explode.

“Don’t you get it, Johnny! I can’t live without you anymore! I don’t know how!” V yells, and she is sure that if she could cry here, she would be.

“V-“

“I love you, you dumbass!” She slams her hands down on the table. Johnny doesn’t respond, and instead looks to Alt.

“Alt. Please- there has to be another way.” He pleads, and V can tell there are things he is leaving unsaid. The AI of his former output is silent for a moment.

“With access to Mikoshi’s systems I have seen things that were previously unknown to me. There is a room beyond this chamber kept at below freezing temperatures. Inside, some of Soulkiller’s victims lay waiting to be claimed by whatever construct is inserted into their neural ports. There is one, who is listed in the database not by name, but by the date it was interred there. August 20th, 2023. That is-”

V doesn’t quite understand, but Johnny perks up immediately.

“The day we bombed Arasaka.” V picks up a glint of hope in his voice.

“Correct. I have reason to assume that is your original body. As such, I can copy your engram onto a new chip and overwrite the one currently in V’s head with her own engram. As long as she can get that chip into your body, you will live.”

“I feel like there’s a pretty big “but” here, Alt.” Johnny looks at her giant form with skepticism painting his features.

“I do not know if overwriting the chip in V’s head will undo the damage your engram has done to her neural pathways. In other words, I am not sure she will survive.” Before either of them can say anything else, V breaks her silence.

“We’ll do it.”

Johnny shakes his head at her.

“There is no way I’m letting you ri-“ V cuts him off, turning to Alt.

“Will you be okay with neither of us going with you, becoming part of you?”

“Yes. You have given me what I really wanted- the destruction of Mikoshi,” the AI looks at Johnny,” consider this a parting gift from the old Alt.”

Johnny, for once lost for words, nods his head. V almost laughs- Johnny Silverhand, who never shuts up, _ever_ , speechless.

The gunshot wound near her heart starts to close as Alt leads her to the well, informing her that the console that she jacked in to will give her the chip containing Johnny’s engram.

Johnny comes to sit by the edge of the well as she gets in, taking her hand in his.

“I’ll see you on the other side, V”

“On the other side, Johnny.” She goes to move under, but his hand stops her.

“I love you too.”

His face is the last thing she sees before she plunges her head down into the darkness.

V wakes up, cold and wet, in the pool in Mikoshi’s chamber. Her entire body is sore.

“Fuck,” she groans, “where ‘m I?”

There is no sarcastic voice in her head telling her where they are and calling her an idiot merc. At this realization, her eyes shoot open and she stands, pulling herself out of the water and onto the platform. There, in a slot next to where she is jacked into the system, is a chip that looks similar to the relic she has in her head. She grabs it, staring in disbelief. Here, on this tiny piece of metal and plastic, is the psyche of the man she loves.

Now, all that’s left to do is put it back in his body.

V jacks out of the console and sees a door on the other side. Alt’s voice rings out in the chamber,

“I have unlocked the door for you. This will be my last favor. I am being attacked by Arasaka’s network and I must fend them off.”

V nods resolutely, looking up to the ceiling as if expecting to see Alt’s giant form.

“Thank you, Alt. For everything.”

With no hesitation, V takes off to the other side of the platform, throwing open the door Alt had unlocked for her. A rush of cold air hits her, making her shiver.

She steps inside and closes the door behind her, sorely wishing she had brought a jacket. Inside the long, gray room, there are beds covered with a cylindrical casing, each holding a body. V scans the peaceful faces of the men and women whose souls Arasaka had stolen, and her heart pounds. She doesn’t see Johnny.

She traverses the long room, feeling nauseous at the prospect of Alt having lied, having taken Johnny for her own after V left.

But no, at the end of the room, farthest from the door, lies a man with dark hair and a silver arm. Rushing to it, V hurriedly presses the button to open the cryo-container, and it does so with a hiss.

Tears start to blur her vision as she takes in the body of the man that had resided in her head as a parasite, no longer a construct, but real, flesh and blood. As she takes him in, V notices that his trademark silver arm looks like it has been repaired from the damage Adam Smasher had done to it that night on top of Arasaka tower.

_Good,_ she thinks, _less work for Vik to do._

V turns Johnny’s head with a gentle push and sets the chip into his neural port with a soft _click_.

A moment later, his eyelids start to flutter.

“Did they save m’ impressive cock?” his voice is scratchy from 50 years of disuse, but V recognizes it as him instantly.

V lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding with a laugh in lieu of answering. Johnny opens his eyes, face morphing into a smile.

They look at each other for a moment, silent, taking in the sight of one another- a person who they’d never thought they’d see again.

V leans down as Johnny reaches up, and their lips meet in a kiss.

All the pain, all the suffering and hard work and loss, for this.

_It’s worth it,_ V thinks, smiling into his lips.

Pulling away, V helps Johnny to his feet.

“Let’s go home, Samurai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and opening taken from "The Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock" by T.S. Eliot. It's the poem Alt recites as you enter Mikoshi in the Don't Fear the Reaper Ending


	2. Chapter 2

It took some getting used to, but Johnny bounces back pretty fast, given that he hasn’t used his body in 50 years.

As soon as her apartment door shuts, he presses V against the metal, claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss. She melts into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Already, the room feels too hot, the blood-stained clothes on her back stifling. Johnny kisses his way down her neck, burning a path toward her collar. His unkempt beard scratches against her skin.

“Wanted to do this for so long” he grunts, slipping his hands, one hot and one cold, under her shirt to hold her hips.

“Do what?” she asks teasingly, grinding her hips against his. He moves his head to growl in her ear.

“Make you scream.” V can’t help but let out a quiet moan, grabbing Johnny by the hair and slotting their mouths together again, pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Johnny pulls away and before V can express her dissatisfaction and drags her to the bed. She kicks her shoes off before he shoves her gently onto the bed. He rips the plain black shirt he wore in Arasaka in half before joining her.

He moves to her neck again, this time leaving marks behind, claiming her for his own.

“Gonna let the whole world know you’re mine now- finally can.” V feels a rush of wetness flood her panties at his words. He shoves his hands under her shirt this time, pulling it off and over her head, throwing it to places unknown. Not hesitating, he reaches under her to unclasp her bra and throw it across the room as well before resuming his trail down her neck.

Johnny kisses down the valley between her breasts, grabbing one in each hand. He squeezes them harshly, moving his thumbs to tweak at her nipples. V moans and feels Johnny smile into her skin.

“God, your tits are amazing, V. Fit perfectly in my hands” He can’t help but grind against her core, and she feels just how much her wants her. Pride wells in her chest, along with her arousal.

He takes her nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue flat over the sensitive bud while pinching the other one in his human hand. V moans again, bucking her hips to relieve the tension building in her. As he moves to pay attention to the other nipple with his mouth, Johnny moves his unoccupied hand down, past her navel until he reaches the waistband of her jeans.

He slips his hand down her pants, his fingers coming to rest gently over her slit, still covered by her panties. He swears quietly under his breath when he feels her.

“Shit, you’re so wet for me, V,” he strokes his fingers up and down her clothed slit, petting her and making her squirm.

“Fuck, Johhny, yes!” she moans, fisting one of her hands in the sheets.

Before long, Johnny removes his hand from her pants and smirks at the whine she makes from the loss of contact.

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got something better in mind.” He pops open the button to her jeans with ease, pulling down the zipper with a practiced hand. Despite being frozen for 50 years, Johnny Silverhand still knows what to do here.

He pulls her pants and panties off in one smooth motion, letting them drop to the floor before kicking them away himself. After, he lowers himself down onto his knees, pulling V by the legs to the edge of the bed, staring directly at her dripping pussy.

“Oh, ‘m I gonna get to witness firsthand Johnny Silverhand’s impressive pussy eating ski-“ she cuts herself off with a moan as Johnny dives between her spread legs, swiping his tongue through her wetness. One of his hands spreads her open, fingers parting her folds, his elbow resting on her stomach to keep her from bucking her hips.

V tangles her hands into his black hair as he wraps his tongue around her clit and _sucks_ , making stars briefly cross her vision. He smirks into her as she keens, dipping his tongue into her fully. They lock eyes and the sight of her face contorted in pleasure makes his cock jump in his pants. His free hand joins his mouth as he slips his middle finger into her wet heat. His mouth continues its assault, sucking and licking and nipping at her, and V finds herself getting closer to the edge. Adding another finger, Johnny sucks on her clit again and curls them _just so_ and she falls apart under him, moaning his name loudly enough for her neighbors to hear. Her orgasm wracks her body, and she feels it all the way down to her toes.

Johnny rises to his feet, wiping his slick covered chin with his human hand and V stares at him with hooded eyes and a mind fogged from pleasure.

“Fuck, they really weren’t lying about that” she says breathlessly, making him chuckle.

V pushes herself up by her elbows into a sitting position and grabs the waistband of his pants, yanking them down off of him impatiently. He helps her by kicking them off and away, and V is met with the sight of his admittedly impressive cock. Not that she’d ever tell him that.

She leans forward, placing her hand around his shaft, sticking her tongue out to lick at the pre-come leaking from the tip. He groans, bucking his hips enough to slip his cock past her lips. V takes it in stride, sliding further down until she reaches the back of her throat, trying not to gag on him. It’s Johnny’s turn to wrap his hands in her hair now, pulling tightly on her roots. V hollows out her cheeks and places her hand at the base of his cock to make up for the parts her mouth can’t reach.

“Fuck,” Johnny moans, ”your mouth feels… fuck!” V looks up at him through her lashes and sees a man coming undone. He looks beautiful like this, and she can tell through his gritted teeth that he’s trying not to lose control and shove his cock as far down as it will go.

Johnny grunts and pulls her off abruptly.

“What, too much for you, old man?” V jeers, smiling up at him with a shit-eating grin.

“No,” he says gruffly, “just don’t want this to end before I’m inside that tight pussy of yours.” He pushes her to lay on the bed with her head on her pillows and climbs in between her legs.

V is no virgin, but this moment feels special, like a true first time. She stares up at him in wonder and adoration, no longer caring if she lives or dies now, having gotten to be with him like this. He stares back, a small smile on his face. V spreads her legs further, and he runs his hands gently up them, coming to rest on her hips.

“You ready?” he asks, in a tone far gentler than either of them would expect. V just nods and smiles, reaching to clasp her hands behind his neck.

With one hand, Johnny slowly eases himself into her and they moan in unison as he fills her. He comes to a stop as he bottoms out and looks at her through the curtain of his hair, checking to see if she is okay. V wraps her arms tighter around him and thrusts her hips upward, giving him the confirmation he needs.

Johnny draws out of her slowly and waits a moment before thrusting back in all at once, all the way to the base. V moans and he feels her clench around him. His pace is slow, but V feels him everywhere.

It’s gentle and not at all what she expected from Johnny Silverhand, so she pulls his head down to her mouth and whispers in his ear.

“Fuck me like you mean it, Silverhand” She bites his earlobe gently and he digs his fingers into her hips.

He sets a brutal pace, fucking into her wildly, and yet he fills her to the brim each time. Their moans intermingle as he pushes them up the bed with his thrusting. She moans his name like a mantra, bringing their lips together again in a heated kiss.

Feeling himself getting closer, Johnny moves a hand from her hips to swipe a finger over her clit, causing V to cry out into his mouth. She feels like a vice around his cock, and he tells her so.

“Fuck- so tight-warm” he grunts. Sweat drips down his forehead- this is the most physical activity he’s done in fifty years.

Finally, the wave of his orgasm crashes over him, and he comes deep within her.

“V-V, love you. V” Johnny buries his face into her neck as it washes over him.

His declaration sends V over the edge too, and she throws her head back in ecstasy with a scream as she comes around him.

Panting, sweating, and shaking, they both come down from their highs. Johnny rolls off of her, settling on his back next to her. He pulls her to rest her head on his chest, wrapping his arm around her side.

Smiling into his sweat-slicked chest, V says:

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fic here, and the first time I've written smut in like, 6 years.  
> Thanks to the Cyberpunks discord for inspiring me to write again! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for cyberpunk antics: johnnyssilverhands.tumblr.com


End file.
